The Dark Daughters of the Moon
by bookfreak8208
Summary: Post Brisingr. A group of girls with amazing war skills help the Varden and strike fear into the heart of men while still looking good. All may be lost when Galbatorix catches their leader, and maybe kills her. Will the Varden fall or will a dragon rise?
1. Chapter 1

Nasuada's POV

"Lady Nightstalker, the soldiers have returned," I large Kull bowed in front of her and disappeared out the tent.

It has only been half a day since the soldiers have left. What has happened? I strode out of the camp where a messenger met me.

"Lady Nasuada, they soldiers have returned from another raid on a supply train," the young boy seemed out of breath.

"Yes, I know. Have they suffered any casualties?"

"No, and no one is hurt. Roran Stronghammer wishes to speak with you." Right as he spoke the soldiers appeared on the horizon not 500 yards away.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." I waved the boy off. I stood for a few moments until Roran reached me.

"Lady Nasuada," he bowed.

"What's happened? You are back at least a day early and with no casualties to speak of."

"When we arrived at the camp, the wagons had already been ransacked and all the soldiers were still alive but tied to posts."

"Alive! Who could capture all the soldiers and take the wagons. It must have been hundreds on men."

Roran shook his head, "We only found six sets of tracks. Whoever did this was powerful."

SIX!!! "I, I don't know what to say. Were there traces of magic? Anything at all that might lead us to who is was?"

"Carn couldn't detect anything and besides that all we found was this."

He handed me a small silver dagger with a blade of about three inches. "What's this?"

"We found it stuck in the canvas of the wagon, where there was a cut out of a moon."

"Thank you, Stronghammer. You are dismissed," he nodded, remounted his horse and rode off.

Later that night…

I summoned both Arya and Eragon to my tent. They came and sat down and Saphira stuck her head through the side of the tent.

"As you probably already know, there was a complication during a raid on a nearby wagon train." Neither of them said anything. "The wagons had already been ransacked and the soldiers had been captured and al that was found was six sets of tracks and this." I put the dagger on the table in front of us. "It was found next to a cut out of a moon." Arya picked up the dagger to exam it.

"This is dwarf-made, no enchantments," that's all she said and set it back on the table.

"Dwarf-made? I don't think the dwarves are capable of capturing one-hundred fifty soldiers, with a magician!"

"I don't know, Nasuada, maybe some soldiers revolted." Eragon said.

"Perhaps," I didn't think so but I had no need for them here anymore. "You may go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Twelve days later…**

"Yes, Lady Nasuada," Roran ducked into my tent.

"I have another raid I would like your troops to accomplish."

"Yes, my lady," his jaw clenched. I felt bad for him, I knew he wanted to be with Katrina but his troops fought the best. I showed him all he needed to know and he set off…

**Approximately one and one half days later…**

"Lady Nasuada!" A breathless messenger came into my pavilion.

"Yes."

"Roran Stronghammer's soldiers have arrived and they have a prisoner!"

A prisoner! "Thank you, go fetch my horse." The messenger ran off a returned a few minutes later, stallion in hand.

I rode out as a break neck pace, wanting to see what person of importance they captured. I heard the yelling before I saw the soldiers.

"LET ME GO, YOU INSOLENT FOOL! LET ME GO!"

"OW! SHE BIT ME!"

"YARBOG, GRAB HER!"

I rode to the crest of the hill and saw the source of the problem. A girl no older then myself was trashing about in a large Urgal's arms.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I yelled at the soldiers. This girl counldn't be that big of a problem to deal with her with such an arrogance.

"Lady Nasuada," Roran bowed.

"What are you doing to that girl. She's being manhandled by an Urgal!"

"She is a much greater threat than she appears."

"In what way?! She can't be older than me."

"She is a powerful magician, and she's one of the raiders."

I looked at the thrashing girl and the vision of that poor girl disappeared and in its place was a threat to the Varden.

"Have Carn examine her mind and take her to the prisoner's tent."

"There's a problem. Carn is injured."

"What happened?"

"She or one of the others attacked his mind."

"Others?"

"Their were five others. They disappeared before we had time to get a look at them. But we caught that one after we found Carn."

"Take him to the healers and be ready to set out again. We need to find the people behind these raids." Roran scowled but then his face didn't display any emotion.

"Yes, Nasuada," Roran bowed.

I road back to camp to find someone to check her mind, when I about rode into Eragon.

"Eragon! Could I ask a favor of you?" Not like he could say no.

"Of course."

"Your cousin has a prisoner and I need you to search her mind for who she works for."

"Where is he?"

"It's a her and she's in the prisoner's tent."

He nodded and set off in the opposite direction.

Eragon walked into the still empty prisoner's tent and waited until a kicking girl of about seventeen was carried in by two Urgals.

"I can handle it from here, thank you." The Urgals set her on the bed and walked out of the tent.

The girl just sat there and scowled at me.

"So, you were caught by my cousin."

"Apparently," she said between clenched teeth.

"What's your name?"

"Alessia."

"That's a nice name."

"Let's cut the chit-chat Rider. I know what you're here for. Examine my mind and let me go."

"Fine. Will you let me examine your mind?"

"You don't have to ask but yeah."

Eragon closed his eyes and focused on finding a crack in the barrier of her mind but to his surprise the whole barrier came down.

"I said I'd let you examine my mind," Alessia said.

Eragon found what he'd been looking for. "So you don't fight for the Empire?"

"Apparently. I only fight for me and the sisterhood."

"I see."

"You saw." She corrected him. "Can I go now?"

"No, I'm sure Nasuada would like to talk to you."

"I can't go?" Her scowl deepened. "You should let me go."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Nasuada wants you here." A small smile crept across her lips.

"She'll be sorry," is all she said and laid down on the cot.

**Very Early the next morning….**

The five warriors all clad in black and with faces painted black snuck into the camp. One of them signaled the others to follow and they silently crept through the camp to there target: the prisoner's tent. The silently slipped past the night guards and sliding a hand over the girl's mouth pulled her from the tent. The same warrior seemed to be the leader pointed to the edge of the camp and then to itself and then to the tent next to the large red pavilion. The others nodded and carried the prisoner to the edge of the camp.

Nasuada woke up to a dagger next to head with a note pinned to it.

_**We'll be back.**_


	3. Chapter 3

She thrust the paper in front of one of the Nighthawks. "What's this?"

"I don't know Lady Nightstalker."

"It was through my pillow attached to this." She put the dagger out for them to examine. This dagger was of the same size of the other but was more intricately designed and bejeweled.

"I'm sure I don't know. We doubled the guard last night."

"What?" she then noticed that she didn't just have her normal six guards but twelve.

"We were tipped off that there may be an assassination attempt on you."

"Who told you this?" She demanded.

"Some fellow in the Calvary I believe."

"Fine. Dismiss the extra guards. We don't want to make a scene."

"As you wish." As Nasuada returned to her tent to dress, another young, breathless messenger ran up to her.

"Lady Nasuada," he bowed, "soldiers are approaching the edge of camp."

"Soldiers!" She couldn't remember sending any soldiers. "How many?"

"Five and it looks like one magician, and a small skirmish has broken out. Should I get anyone?"

"Yes, fetch Eragon and his guards please. Thank you, fetch my horse." It seemed like more and more we were getting surprises here, and if these were the trouble-makers then I didn't want them to cause anymore problems. I wanted to beat them out right.


	4. Chapter 4

Eragons POV for the most part

As we flew closer to the edge of the camp, the nose of a small battle started to be heard. Nasuada had informed me that they needed to be beaten. As the battle, more of a skirmish really, came into view then I knew why. The six attackers had defeated at least fifty Varden already (although all still appeared alive).

Nasuada came into view out of the tents riding her charger and stopped at the edge of the fight. She watched. The six attackers had successfully incapacitated every soldier sent against them in approximately twenty minutes. The six watched, curious, as me and Saphira landed close to them and the elves ran up to us.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Nasuada's voice cried out.

"We are The Sisterhood, and we have come to join the Varden," a distinctly feminine voice rang out as she pulled of the cloak that had still managed to stay down during the fight.

I drew in a breath. She was a human woman, and yet she had defeated so many soldiers. The others took off their cloaks to exposing four definitely human women including the prisoner I had interrogated the night before, and one maybe part elf and one maybe part dwarf.

"You just attacked our soldiers! Why would I let you into the Varden?"

"They attacked us, not the other way around," one of the women shouted.

"You expect me to believe that."

"Yes, I do."

"We did attack first," a soldier with an arrow wound in each shoulder spoke up.

"Why?" Nasuada asked the soldier.

"One us recognized her," he pointed to a blue-eyed blonde with no weapons. "She was that captive."

Nasuada looked at her, "How did you escape?"

"They came back for me," Alessia gestured to the girls around her.

"We wouldn't have had to if you actually listened!" One of the other shouted.

"Yeah, Kahlila, like you weren't like her when we found you. Cut her some slack," a girl that looked slightly elfin laughed.

"Oh yeah, Veronika, bring it," Kahlila motioned to the elfin girl. Veronika circled her, then sprung like a cat, knocking the other girl off her feet. The other girls were on the ground laughing, but the leader, I'm guessing, looking on like she saw this all too much. She pulled out two small daggers and almost instantly the two girls stopped fighting causing the other three to go into another fit of hysterics.

She put the two daggers back into her belt and turned again to Nasuada, "Sorry about that. They have a hard time being polite."

Nasuada pondered for a few moments, then considering the number of people they had defeated and that they hadn't mortally wounded or killed any by the looks of it, she accepted their offer.

"I accept. Welcome to the Varden."

"SWEET! I'M EATIN' GOOD TONIGHT!" One of the girls shouted and the others started to laugh. Even Nasuada laughed.

"Yes, I'll have someone bring over food for you all. I would also suggest you clean up a bit before you come into camp. Girls in dirty chain mail might attract eyes." She turned and rode back into the camp. What Nasuada didn't expect was what the girls had under their armor might attract more eyes.

When, Nasuada mentioned armor, Eragon took notice that though none of the girls wore helms, they wore some hastily thrown on armor. Eragon also noticed that all the other girls had on more armor than their leader.

As the girls busied themselves getting off their armor and cleaning themselves up, the leader after struggling for a few seconds to get her misfastened breastplate off walked over to Eragon.

"Greetings, Shadeslayer," she said without as much as a bow or any show of respect.

"Greetings…" Eragon responded not knowing what to call her, "Lady of the Moon?"

She laughed. "Close. I'm Chandra, dark and mysterious lady of the Moon."

"Well, Chandra dark and mysterious lady of the Moon, hello."

"Thanks. I was wondering if you'd help me with this," she gestured to the twisted straps of the breastplate.

"Um, sure." Eragon undid most of the knots but came to the last particularly difficult one. He spoke a word in the ancient language and it undid itself.

He lifted off the breastplate and the mail over her head. Eragon was caught off guard when he saw that she only had on a short tunic and men's leggings, just like Arya wore. He and all the other men were even more shocked when they saw the other girls in short dresses maybe only down to their knees and revealed all of the long muscles on their arms. None of the girls wore shoes and all had short hair, only to their shoulders.

"You look…um," he stared.

"Immodest, improper, trashy……or beautiful?" she offered

"I, ah, I," he stammered.

"It was rhetorical, unless you wanted to answer," she eyed him up and down.

"You are beautiful, I guess," Eragon didn't really think about what he said.

She laughed. "You're not bad yourself, I guess." Saphira laughed with her, sending a short burst of flame out of her nose. Chandra didn't look startled but stared right at Saphira. Her hazy green eyes staring straight into Saphira's. "Beautiful dragon."

"Thank you," Eragon replied for Saphira.

"Can I touch you?" Chandra asked Saphira directly, bypassing Eragon completely.

Saphira nodded. "Beautiful" "Elegant" "Strong" Chandra muttered under her breath as she ran her hands down Saphira's scales.

"Saphira is very beautiful, you should tell her more often," she told Eragon. Then she walked straight back the other girls whispered quickly and they all pulled on packs with their armor and strapped their weapon of choice to their hips.

Chandra walked forward facing the soldiers and Eragon and Nasuada, "We'd like to introduce ourselves and how we fight. We expect you to respect us and we will respect you." She paused. "I am Chandra, chosen leader and founder of our sisterhood, and master of all forms of fighting and the art of dagger fighting. Make note, I do not fight with magic."

The elf looking girl walked up, "I am Veronika, master of all swords, and as you can tell part elf, freakishly beautiful," the girls snorted," and second in command and magician."

Another girl walked up, "I am Kahlila, master of the mace and spear, and ex-lady of Galbatorix's court, and a really horrible magician."

The smaller girl walked up, "I am Kylian, master of axes, but do not call me a dwarf because if you do, you will die."

"I am Ludwika, master of archery and calvary, totally awesome and magic."

The ex-captive walked up, "I am Alessia, ex-magician of Dras Leona, and trainee in archery."

"Then we welcome you," Roran bowed to Chandra and the girls.

"Of course. Come on girls, its time to make an impression," Chandra and all the soldiers set out for the camp.


End file.
